Gingerbread
by Kuriyami
Summary: Story written just for the smut. By yours truly and BearFeetz. Collins and Angel make burnt cookies and decorate a christmas tree, amongst other things.


So, BearFeetz and I decided to have an Angel/Collins collaboration. So, just so we're aware, she's the co-owner of this story, but doesn't post on anymore, so I was left to the task of putting it on here. Ahem. I'll just steal what shesaid about it, since she put it so wonderufully;

What is it?  
"Smut. Pure, unadulterated, 100, pedal to the metal dirty, pornographic X-rated A/C smex. Oh, with a bit of tree decorating in there. And burnt cookies."

Why did we write this?  
"Kellie and I were talking and decided that we were sick and tired of there being no good A/C smex in fanfiction. There were great A/C love fics and great A/C sex fics, but no one has ever dared right an A/C fic that is pure, all out, 100 raw smut. Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you the very first. BTW, we were blushing the entire time we wrote this and we still can't believe that we're the authors of this thing. You have been warned. :o)"

And so you have! We just wrote this for the smut, obviously. So, if you wanna, go ahead and start reading, kiddies! You know neither her nor I own these two lovebirds.

* * *

It was a cold December night; snow drifted slightly down from the sky, illuminated for quick moments by the street lights. The windows shone out into the night with soft, yellow lights. From one apartment, high on the sixth floor, came giggling and laughing. The window was slightly open to let out the smell of burnt gingerbread cookies; new ones were in the process of being baked and hopefully not burnt as well. Two mugs sat on the coffee table, steaming. One had marshmallows, the other non-dairy whipped cream. Habits were hard to break; Collins had to have marshmallows in his hot chocolate. Inside, he and his love, Angel, were attempting to decorate her tree...but not exactly accomplishing said task.

"This is the lamest Christmas tree ever," Angel giggled, sticking a red bulb in between the branches. "Seriously!"

"It looks like that thing from Merry Christmas Charlie Brown," Collins agreed, unwrapping the star from its newspaper foldings and dusting it off. "But we can work with it!"

Angel smiled, tilting her head as she examined the decoration. "Well, it was only 5 dollars. I guess we really couldn't expect much at that price."

Collins nodded in agreement, standing on his tippy toes, sticking the star on the top, trying to make the branches work in his favor. He had wanted to go with a tiny, tabletop version, finding the idea rather quaint, but Angel would have absolutely none of that. Christmas was not Christmas, she insisted, without a tree so tall you needed to jump to reach the very top. Not that Collins ever needed to jump to reach anything, at his height.

Collins struggled to get the star on top of the highest branch, and Angel giggled at his attempts. "Can't reach it, honey?"

"I'll get it," he said, a focused look on his face. "It'll come...sooner or lat–ACK!" Collins let out a little squeak as the tree started to topple on him. Angel half-laughed and half-gasped, taking hold of the tree and pulling it back before Collins could be entangled in its pine branches.

"You okay, honey?" she asked, kneeling down, and suddenly Collins thought of that fateful Christmas Eve, when Angel was carrying that beaten pickle tub, wearing those simple clothes, giving him a cloth to wipe his bleeding lip with.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, blushing a little. "You saved me from any real harm, anyway, my Angel." He hugged her, and she laughed.

"Well, I couldn't let a pine tree take advantage of my baby!" she replied, kissing his cheek. "I'm the only one allowed to take advantage of you!" They both laughed, and she affectionately patted his cheek. "Let's drink the rest of that hot chocolate before it grows cold, sweetie."

"Ooooh, really?" Collins gave her a devilish smile, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close. "I think I'd rather you take advantage of me," he said softly, then immediately blushed, before kissing Angel's nose.

The drummer giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against the teacher's. It was long, comforting, sweet. When it ended, she winked, her hand playfully drifting down Collins' neck, her fingers playing with the top button of his shirt. Collins giggled, smiling at her, when suddenly he felt his partner's lips against his neck.

Collins shuddered, the pleasure of the younger man's advances overtaking him, and he drew Angel closer, moaning slightly at the sensation of those warm, soft lips against his skin. Angel kissed his way up his neck, his jaw, his cheek, and came to his ear.

"You like that baby?" she whispered. Her tone was raspy, seductive, and almost gave Collins a nosebleed right then and there. He nodded, swallowing hard.

It was then that Angel sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

That did it.

Grabbing her roughly, Collins turned Angel around in one swift motion, pinning her to the ground. Shocked yet aroused, Angel looked up at him, lustfully.

"What are you going to do to me, professor?" She asked, feigning innocence. Her heart raced in her chest, wanting nothing more than for her partner to get rid of the far, far too much clothing he was wearing at the moment.

Despite his bashful nature, Collins leaned down, kissing Angel's forehead lightly. Then, pressing his own against it, he whispered, "I'm going to do what a teacher does when one of his students has been very, very bad."

He kissed Angel roughly, smashing their lips together, his tongue running over her teeth. This wasn't their usual form of affection; usually it was soft and inviting, not rough like this. But, oh God, Collins just couldn't stand it tonight. Maybe it was because of the hot chocolate. Maybe the cool breeze coming in from the window. For whatever reason, tonight was different. Perhaps the moon had gotten into their blood.

Angel shivered. She gently wrestled one arm out of Collins's grasp and put her hand on the back of his head, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. She was surprised that he was being so uncharacteristically straight-forward, but damn if it wasn't hot. She couldn't help but open her mouth a little more, tease him, and Angel could hear him let out a playful growl as she pulled back and started to kiss his jawbone. Angel was such a tease sometimes. Collins put his lips to her neck and slowly started to kiss down it, nipping her neck, making her moan.

"Collins," Angel murmured, and that made him want her even more. She sniffed the air, and smiled lightly. It smelled like gingerbread----"FUCK!" she said loudly, and Collins blinked, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What is it?" he asked, his breath brushing her skin, the sensation running down her spine.

"The cookies, Collins!" she said, and wiggled. "Oh, those damn cookies!"

Collins, in a daze, glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen. Angel was right. The cookies were definitely done by now, he could see the timer, ticking down the last 20 seconds.

Angel, panting slightly still, looked up at him. "We can't let another batch burn," she whispered.

Collins looked down at her, before smiling seductively. He had no idea how he was behaving so aggressively tonight-he was normally so shy, so timid around matters like this, and normally so gentle and soft with his lover. Which is why the next words out of his mouth shocked him just as much as Angel.

"I think there are other things I want to eat a little more," he said, deeply.

Angel's mouth fell open, but it was interrupted by Collins' mouth once again slamming against hers. A low moan escaped her lips as he grinded his hips against his lover's, wrapping her legs around his waist, grabbing at his shirt. Fuck gentle, fuck soft. All she needed was right here-heat, passion, rough.

Surprising himself with his own strength and aggression, Angel ripped off his partner's shirt, tossing it aside. Suddenly sitting up, pushing Collins back, straddling his legs, her hands dug into the other man's long hair. This was getting too hot, going too fast. Gasping for air, she drew in a sharp breath as Collins' hands dug under her shirt.

"Rip it off," she begged, biting her lip.

Suddenly, however, Collins pulled back, smiling up at the drag queen, still straddled in his lap. Lifting a very confused Angel up off his legs, he sat her down on the couch, before standing up. The Latino's mouth fell open.

"Wh…what!" She-and not to mention a very specific part of her body-was not happy about that. Not happy, at all.

Collins blushed a little, and winked.

"Maybe you're not the only one who can be a tease," he said, slightly out of breath from all the kissing.

Angel sputtered, watching as her lover turned on his heel and headed towards the kitchen. She was speechless, confused, lost as she saw Collins open the door to the fridge. He reached inside. Angel's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Your half-naked boyfriend is waiting for you to fuck her and all of a sudden you get hungry! What the-"

He stopped suddenly as she saw Collins return, and her eyes focused on the object he'd retrieved from the fridge.

Whipped cream.

Angel looked at him with wide eyes. Collins smirked. They paused for that one moment, just looking at each other.

The timer went off.

And it was go time.

Collins started shaking the bottle like mad, practically running to his lover, and Angel jumped off the couch. They collided, and it almost hurt when their lips crushed together again, teeth slightly banging against each other. Collins moaned as Angel ran her hands over his chest, and he grinded into her, and she practically yelled, gasping as she broke the kiss. "Give me that fucking can," she panted, and snatched it away from Tom. "The cookies," she mentioned before popping the top off of the whipped cream.

"Dammit, the cookies can wait," Collins said, and Angel just stuck the can over his lips and pushed the small white tip, a good amount of whipped cream smearing on Collins's lips. Angel kissed him again, and didn't hesitate to just keep her thumb on the tip, whipped cream going everywhere. Of course, she had it aimed at Collins. He broke the kiss, panting. "Y-you got whipped cream all over me."

Angel grinned evilly. "I know. How else am I going to lick it off you?"

Collins moaned. "God, I love you, Angel." He quickly took off Angel's shirt, her wig falling off in the process. Oh well; it was bound to come off anyway.

"I know," she said, licking Collins's cream-covered collarbone. She was teasing him again, and he knew it.

"Don't go so slow," he said, his voice going even lower then normal, grabbing Angel's hips roughly.

"Honey, I can only eat so much whipped cream at one time," Angel quipped, and Collins took the bottle away from him as he ran his tongue over the middle of the teacher's chest. "Plus, I like to take my time," she said, which was usually true. Not tonight. Angel wanted him, but damn if she wasn't going to have a little fun with her love in the process.

"I've seen you get bigger things in that pretty mouth of yours," Collins growled, grinning widely. Angel's eyes popped open, and she grabbed his head, kissing him, hard.

"Don't flatter yourself," she whispered, panting, when the kiss was over. Collins giggled, feeling the drag queen on top of him, and looked over, wondering where Angel's shirt had gone. It had landed on the Christmas tree, dangling from one of the branches. They laughed at the site as the younger man's tongue traveled down his chest and stomach, and suddenly, Angel's hands were on his jeans.

He looked up. Their eyes locked. Angel smiled seductively at Collins' expression-the expression of a little boy having to use all the self-restraint he had to keep from diving into a huge ice cream sundae.

Collins gasped as he felt Angel yanking at his belt, undoing the zipper and rolling the jeans off of his hips, leaving the teacher only in his boxers. Sighing euphorically, he giggled at the tickling sensation as Angel fingered the elastic.

"Not…fair…" he panted, biting his lower lip.

"Hm?" Angel asked, playfully, squirting a bit of whipped cream just around his belly button. She leaned down, sucking and licking. Collins shuddered, moaning.

"You have more clothes on than me," he managed to groan.

Angel laughed melodiously, pressing her lips against his in a searing kiss. "Oh, so you noticed," she purred.

In an instant, the drag queen was on her back, her tights being rolled down her legs as Collins planted kisses against the inside of her ankle, up her calf, her knee, up her thigh…

Angel jumped a mile in the air when she felt her love's tongue under her skirt, right next to a very delicate area.

"OH GOD, BABY!"

A low chuckle escaped Collins' lips, and his head popped out from under his skirt, before he reached for the whipped cream can sitting on the table next to them. He climbed on top of Angel, nuzzling her nose, planting soft kisses on her face-a remnant of the gentle-ness that normally accompanied their lovemaking.

Angel sighed happily, hugging him tight. For a moment they stopped, just clutching each other, savoring each other, holding on to each other. Angel pressed kisses into his hair as Collins caught his breath, calming down, regaining composure.

Angel noticed him relaxing. _Oh no you don'_t, she thought fiercely. Roughly, she pushed Collins up off of her chest so that she could look into his eyes.

"Are you just going to lie there, or are you gonna get busy and fuck me, professor?" She asked, teasing, taunting.

Collins smiled. "Oh, I think I'll just lie here," he replied back, laughing when Angel gave him a stern look. The smile turned mischievously on his lips. "What do you think I'm going to do, my Angel?" he asked, running a hand down her leg.

Angel bit her lip. "God, I hope you're going to hurry up and do me already," she said through gritted teeth, and Collins slowly started to kiss down the Latino's small chest. "What are you doing?" Angel almost screamed, looking at him. "Haven't we past this point!"

He glanced at Angel, moving lower. "Are we a little impatient?"

"Fuck yes we're impatient," Angel replied, and Collins laughed. He roughly pushed her skirt up, and Angel couldn't help but let out a moan.

"All right, all right," Collins murmured, and Angel heard the shaking of a can. Her eyes widened a little.

"Honey, what are y-you—"

"I'll give you three guesses," Collins taunted, slowly working his figures under the elastic of Angel's underwear. She put her head back.

"Oh my god." Collins smiled, pulling her underwear quickly down to her knees. He shook the can just for good measure.

"You guessed it."

Angel searched for words, turned on beyond all mortal comprehension as her lover slipped her knickers off and tossed them aside. She saw that Collins was blushing, again, and found it absolutely adorable. She nudged him with her foot.

"My my, professor, aren't we a little red in the face," she remarked, giggling. Collins smiled bashfully, looking up at her before planting a tiny kiss on her stomach, nuzzling his face into her middle. For a moment, he was still. Angel waited, her patience now completely gone.

She opened her mouth to tell her partner to get on with it when suddenly, she felt it. Whipped cream. On…her most personal of areas.

She shuddered at the temperature and at the pleasure, her hands digging into Collins' hair. Collins, still blushing, winked at her.

"A little cold, baby?"

Angel moaned, biting her lower lip, nodding. Collins crawled up just long enough to kiss her on the nose.

"Then why don't I warm you up, my Angel?"

Angel nodded, agonizing. She groaned, holding her lover's head in her hands. She stroked his hair gently for a second.

Then grabbed it and slammed his head roughly against her, under her skirt.

Collins was surprised at how rough she was being, but dammit, that was hot. He opened his mouth, and took her in, and she groaned. "Oh, god, Collins." The whipped cream was cool in his mouth, a sudden temperature change. He was still blushing a little, but now that he was finally in control, he went with it. When Collins was ready to go, he went and didn't stop.

Angel moaned. She was...oh god, what was that? Oh, Jesus, his tongue...he was being rough, rougher than ever, even sinking his teeth slightly into her, making her cry out. "COLLINS! Jesus!" She clutched at the rug with her fingers, gritting her teeth.

Oh, she was about to explode. Collins could feel it. Inwardly, he smiled. She was so beautiful. He closed his eyes, letting go, running his teeth across the head, and she could not take anymore. She cried out, his name echoing in the apartment, and Angel must have thought it rang through the whole apartment. Collins went up to kiss her, smiling, running a hand down her chest.

"Feel better, baby?" He whispered. She trembled underneath him, shaking almost violently. He laughed at the dazed, completely spent look on her face as he pressed his forehead against hers. She panted, heaving, and nodded, before laughing a little herself and pressing her hand to her forehead. She felt something wet there, and realized she'd been sweating.

"That," she gasped, feeling her heart racing in her chest, "had to be the best head I have ever had. _Ever,"_ she accentuated, reaching out and stroking his cheek. Collins blushed, stroking her dark hair gently as she calmed down.

"Glad to hear it," he whispered. He was planning on letting Angel simply recuperate for a bit, holding her, watching her as he so often loved to do, when suddenly, he felt her hands on his hips. She was pressing herself against him, her hands reaching around, up his back, and suddenly, before he knew it, he was rolled over, pinned down to the carpet. What…?

Her beautiful face smiled at his confusion.

"Oh, come now, sweetie, you didn't think I was just going to leave you there and not return the favor, did you?"

Collins' eyes widened as he suddenly felt his boxers being slid off his legs, tossed aside. For a fleeting moment he thought of how funny the apartment must've looked, with clothes strewn everywhere, but that—and not to mention every other thought—quickly disappeared when suddenly, he heard the familiar whoosh sound of the whipped cream bottle and felt a cold sensation on his manhood. Chills went up his spine, and he saw Angel lower herself down, positioning herself, making herself comfortable. Collins sighed. Despite his foggy brain at the moment, he still couldn't believe, even after all this time, that this beautiful, perfect creature was his—his, and no one else's.

He moaned out her name, loudly, as he felt her take him in, slowly at first, then with increasing speed. The whipped cream combined with the soft, sweet taste of Collins' skin was like Heaven in the younger man's mouth as she pleasured him, rolling her tongue over him, only turned on more by the moans of her lover. Collins dark, big hands stroked her hair, and she looked up, licking her lips as she studied his face. He was so beautiful right now, his eyes closed, biting his lip, his head back, breathing in and out, so fast he almost sounded like he was hyperventilating. Seeing him so vulnerable was just so erotic, and she bobbed faster, using her hands, hearing him groan her name, over and over.

She knew Collins' body, and knew when he was about to climax. Just before, she pulled away, kissing the tip. She sat up, licking her lips, gently stroking him.

Collins looked up, looking ready to cry, forlorn like a lost puppy. "You…wh…how…stopping?" He couldn't even get a coherent sentence out. Angel giggled, climbing up and kissing his forehead. Collins groaned. He was so hard, so ready. She couldn't leave him like this, it was just too cruel. God, she was such a tease! And he knew that she knew she was.

"Don't worry, my love. Not stopping. Just…changing things up a bit," she whispered.

She took the can from his hands. Since there was no lubrication around at the moment, and she didn't want to leave Collins right now, this was would just have to do. As kinky as it was.

Collins panted. "W-what are you doing?" he whimpered, and to which she promptly replied, "This." And then, she slowly started to enter him. He let out a loud moan. Usually, he was the more dominant one...but Angel was taking the reins and running with it. She kissed his neck, almost purring. "I didn't think you'd mind," she murmured into his ear, and he gritting his teeth. Sounds came out of his mouth, and she laughed.

"I love you too, honey," she said, and started a slow motion, in and out. Angel bit her lip to keep from crying out. This wasn't really her, but this wasn't bad at all.

Collins pushed against her. "Faster," he said, his voice husky, which only succeeded in driving the Latino all kinds of crazy, especially when he said things to her in that voice. She started to go a little faster, still wanting to tease him...but she wasn't sure how much she could stand waiting any longer. Angel ran her hand through Collins's hair, moaning his name. God, this was rough, this was fast, this was hurried, and it was pretty goddamn exciting.

She buried her head into his shoulder, and he held her tight. This was so strange, so not them, so different from their usual routine. Collins groaned, she felt so good, so filling, so amazing inside of him. The small part of his brain that was still coherent wondered why on Earth they'd never tried switching things up like this before, but the pleasure was getting so intense. Dammit, Angel was good at this!

She grabbed his shoulders, almost riding him now, and he grabbed her hips roughly, slamming himself against her, his patience at an end. He was amazed that he'd even been able to last this long. He looked up at her. She was so beautiful, her eyes closed, moaning, thrashing. "God, I love you, Angel," he whimpered as she moved faster and faster, thrusting into him now as fast and as hard as she could. She couldn't speak, only smiled blissfully. Damn, he felt so good. So warm, so tight. _So this is what I've been missing all this time, hm?_

He was so close, she was so close, both of them were just so close…

Collins' orgasm was so intense, for a moment he thought he'd lost consciousness. Angel knew all the right spots to hit, over and over, and he simply couldn't take it anymore—he just let go. Thrusting himself up against her, he almost screamed, crying out her name, his voice breaking as he rode out the wave of pleasure. Seeing his reaction sent Angel over the edge as well, and she cried out in turn, grabbing onto his hair for support before collapsing on top of him, completely spent. Her cheek fell against his shoulder as he collapsed back against the floor, clutching her tight.

For a long time, all either one could do was shake. Of all the times they'd done this—and lord knew, by now it was probably getting into the quadruple digits—this definitely ranked way, way up there in at least the top 3.

His big hand sifted through her dark, now very sweaty hair as he held her close, whispering to her, both of them trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, he felt Angel laugh against his neck.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling.

Angel giggled again, but kept her face buried in his shoulder.

"Ph ckz."

Her voice was muffled, but Collins understood exactly what she'd meant, and laughed.

The cookies.

They got dressed quickly, for no one wants to go over to a hot stove naked. Angel made sure to get oven mitts on, then both braced for impact as they opened the door.

Smoke billowed out, making the two cough. They opened the window all the way and fanned as much of the smoke out as they could. Angel grabbed the cookie pan and took it out. Both stared at the black charred objects on the cookie sheet. "...Those are the cookies?" Collins said.

"T-they're still edible," Angel said, grabbing one, and before Collins could snatch it away or tell her not too, she took a big bite of a gingerbread man's head. Collins laughed as she made a face. "T-they're...charred, but..." She made a face, wrinkling up her nose. "Oh, fuck it. Another batch of cookies down the drain." Collins hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Well, we were caught in more important things." She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her, blushing.

"True." She glanced around the apartment happily. "Well, I personally think we should get caught up in more important things again And again. And again..." She paused. "...In fact, right this moment. There are some very important things to be done in the bedroom."

Collins blushed, grinning. "Like what?"

"...TINSEL!" she screamed, and ran from his arms, grabbing a handful and running to the bedroom door, Collins running after her.

The tree never did get decorated that night.

_-fin.

* * *

_

Please review? We'll love you for it. 


End file.
